Asylum
by GrapplingHook
Summary: In the outskirts of town lies the old, abandoned Gravity Falls Psychiatric Hospital. When the book starts acting strange around it, it's up to Dipper and Mabel to figure out why. When the doors are locked behind them, the twins need to find an escape. Can they find their way out before it's too late and they join the insane?
1. Shots

_**A/N: With Deserted Falls and Gideon Rises (Part 2) ending soon, I've decided to throw two more stories at y'all. Anyway, that's all for now. Enjoy and be sure to review, favorite and follow! -GrapplingHook**_

* * *

"If there's one thing I hate about hospitals it's the needles." Dipper said to his smiling twin sister and to his bored Grunkle Stan as they walked down the long, bright hallway of Gravity Falls General Hospital. They had to go in for a normal check up visit, but both of them ended up needing shots for the upcoming flu season.

"Look at the bright side Dipper." Mabel started saying until her voice came to an abrupt stop.

Dipper waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "What bright side?" Dipper asked with impatience growing in his voice.

Mabel jumped in front of where Dipper was walking, causing him to skid to a stop. She showed off her rainbow sticker the doctor had given to her. "We get these cool stickers!"

Dipper sighed as they exited the sliding doors of the hospital and walked to Stan's red 'El Diablo. The sun was beating down on them during this particularly warm Wednesday summer afternoon. From far away the asphalt appeared to sizzle the horizon behind it. The three Pines reached the car and opened three of the doors simultaneously as they squeaked open. They got inside and felt the exceedingly hot air surround them as they felt it become extremely hard to breathe. "You should have left the windows open Grunkle Stan." Dipper coughed as he opened the door and jumped back out into a warm breeze that felt like paradise in comparison with the obnoxiously hot interior of the car.

"Hey, I didn't want any of those flyers on the inside of my car." Grunkle Stan reasoned, picking up the ones that had been placed on his windshield and tossing them on the ground. "Oops. Not my problem now." He said with a chuckle, leaning into the car to turn on the air conditioning with the hopes that the old car could cool down to at least a semi-comfortable level. Despite Dipper and Stan waiting outside of the car, Mabel sat inside it quietly humming to herself as she looked at the wooded surroundings around the hospital. The large pine trees seemed to protect the squirrels and other woodland creatures from the heat with the shade it provided. She was jealous.

A few minutes passed with no words spoken as the two guys leaned up against the car with their backs, both of them trying to cool themselves off by stretching the bottom of their shirts out before pushing them back towards their stomachs. Mabel continued to hum the song that had been stuck in her head for days now. Dipper started to re-read some pages in the journal for the third time in the past week. Stan stared at the hospital entrance, mentally guessing what was wrong with each person that walked inside.

Dipper could feel a cold breeze on his back. He stuck his head in the car. "Finally." He said with a sour expression. Tucking the journal into his blue vest, Dipper climbed into the car and sat down next to Mabel in the back. Stan took notice and hunched over to make it comfortable and easier to get his older body inside the driver's seat of the car. "Time to head back to the shack." Stan mentally reminded himself out loud. Dipper and Mabel had gotten used to his public reminders to himself by now.

Stan put the car in reverse and backed out of his parking spot before putting the manual red El' Diablo into first gear and driving quietly out of the parking lot. The eerie silence continued on the car ride back to the Mystery Shack. The only thing making noise, besides Mabel's consistent humming, were the vents in the car that blasts of mostly cool air buzzed out of.

The twins looked up from their respective windows as they felt the convertible start to slow down. The twins both leaned over to the middle seat, nearly touching skulls, and could see rather large men with highlighter yellow vests on, directing traffic away from the Pines' usual route home from town. Stan drove up to one of the workers and lowered his window before applying the brakes. "What's going on here?" Stan asked as he looked ahead at large yellow bulldozers and steam rollers.

The large man who could have easily been mistaken for Wendy Corduroy's father responded in a deep and gruff voice. He had a hint of tiredness in his speech and the look in his eyes seemed to be empty. "We're paving the roads, you're going to have to take the detour to get by." The man pointed to an orange sign that had large black letters that spelled out detour and a large arrow that pointed to their left. "Sorry if this caused you any inconvenience." The Manly Dan look alike apologized.

Stan rolled up his window and mumbled something that was inaudible to the twins sitting in the back seat. He turned the car around and began following the orange detour signs that lined the side of the newly paved road.

Dipper and Mabel turned their attention back to their windows, examining and interpreting the unfamiliar territory that they were currently passing through. Over the course of their drive, the sun had decided to hide behind a blanket of thick gray clouds. Pine trees bordered the road as they started to pass by some large Victorian-era houses.

"These are pretty houses." Mabel gaped, particularly looking at one that had an older couple sitting on the front porch reading the daily paper.

"Are we even in Gravity Falls any more?" Dipper asked Grunkle Stan, his attention swapping between the houses that seemed to be surrounded by trees on every side and his great uncle, who was clearly focused on the road.

"Technically, yes. But also, no." Stan said, looking up at the sky. It looked like rain was going to pour down at any moment. Dipper waited for him to elaborate. "You see, the house is technically located in Gravity Falls township lines, but no one actually considers it to be part of the town because it's so far out of the way." Stan paused and spoke quickly. "...And something about the townspeople hating everyone who lives in this area."

"Why would they hate them?" Mabel had a confused expression on her face as she rolled up her window. She decided to take it upon herself to wave to the elderly couple they had passed. The couple waved back with a smile on their faces.

Stan droned on, clearly not caring about the subject at hand. "Something about these people being too rich or something; not that I care. As long as someone is paying with money at the Mystery Shack they can be a zombie for all I care."

The car became silent again as the houses eventually seemed to stop popping up on the side of the road. There was one house in particular that caught Dipper's attention and gave him the chills. "What happened to that house?" Dipper asked, pointing over to a burned down Victorian-era house. It had a gated entrance, a slightly rusted iron fence in the front and some overgrown bushes. Burnt double doors were torn off the hinges and laying on a two stepped front porch. The home looked like it had burned down yesterday as it was free of vines and any other plant life.

"Beats me, happened about a week ago. Some old guy lived in that house... I forget his name, but he used to sculpt a lot." Stan said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Mabel sad." Mabel said with a frown on her face as she watched the house pass by.

The forest came back into sight and provided shade over the road. Dipper felt his spine tingle and the small hairs on his skin raise. Something was wrong.

The red journal with a golden six fingered hand and a black ink written three on the cover was vibrating in his vest. He pulled it out and held it in his hands, they shook along with the book. Mabel turned her head over at Dipper, who was staring at the book. "Uhh... Dipper?" Mabel concernedly asked. "What's going on with the journal?"

"I don't know." Dipper trembled, putting the journal in the middle portion of the seat between them.

Somehow, Stan failed to notice the vibrating book and started talking to the twins as if nothing weird or out of the ordinary was happening. "This place gives me the creeps." Stan said with a shiver. He was pointing out his rolled down window towards an old hospital. The sign by the road was covered partially by vines, but was still legible. It read, _Gravity Falls Psychiatric Hospital. _

"Normally, the master of fright isn't scared of anything. But this... is the one exception I can and will make." Stan was still oblivious to the violently shaking journal in the back seat. "I've never even been inside that condemned place. But I've heard stories..." A rain drop splashed on the windshield of the car causing the water to disperse and drip down the front of the car. "Here comes the rain, right on cue." Grunkle Stan chuckled nervously, turning on the windshield wipers and watching them throw the water off the car.

The book continued to convulse between Dipper and Mabel, its pages turning and the cover smacking hard up against Stan's seats. Stan could hear the thumping but paid no attention to it. He figured it was the rain that was now streaming down and drumming on the roof of his car. Dipper stared at the book as the violent shaking started subsiding the further they drove away from the hospital. It seemed that the rain stopped momentarily when the book's violent shaking finally died down and remained as still as a rock in between the two twins.

The two sat there staring at the book, waiting to see if anything would happen. All the while Grunkle Stan had gone on some spiel about one summerween where he had punched a teenager in the face after he stole some candy.

Dipper looked up at Mabel, who had turned her head to see her brother's befuddled face. They looked in each other's eyes. They both knew this was an adventure waiting to happen.

Dipper reached down and placed his hand on the cover of the journal. It was warm to the touch. Dipper slowly lifted the book up from the seat and opened it up. Skimming the pages they seemed unchanged. "What happened Dipper?" Mabel asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't know. It all looks the same. Why would the book shake?" Dipper pondered while car pulled up to the Mystery Shack.

The engine shut off and there was nothing but the soothing sound of raindrops tapping against the car. A flash of lighting could be seen across the sky and probably landing somewhere in the woods around the shack. Thunder boomed and vibrated the seats of the car causing Dipper to jump in his seat. Grunkle Stan saw this and turned around in his seat. "Looks like someone is scared." He mocked.

"I wasn't scared." Dipper whined. "...Just startled."

"That's what they all say." Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes and opened the door to the car. Walking carelessly through the rain and into the gift shop.

Dipper put the book in his vest and smiled towards Mabel. "Looks like we have another adventure to go on." He said holding out his fist.

Mabel balled her hand up and pounded Dipper's. "Mystery twins!" She said happily. "Race you inside!" Mabel said, quickly opening the door and slamming it closed as she ran through the rain and into the shack.

Dipper chuckled to himself and straightened his hat. There was another crash of thunder as lightning flashed in the sky. Dipper, yet again, jumped in his seat and placed his hand on his racing heart. "Stupid storms." He said to himself before running out of the car and into the shack.


	2. Breathe Easy

Dipper closed the door and sighed as another crash of thunder shook the walls of the Mystery Shack. He took off his shoes and proceeded to the living room where he could hear the television blaring a new episode of Demon Space Cars. Dipper turned the corner and walked down the two steps that led to the couch. He stepped on the tan colored carpet with his white socks before noticing that Mabel wasn't in the room. He figured that she must have went straight to their room in the attic. Dipper turned himself around and caught a quick glimpse of Grunkle Stan drowsily staring at the television. Dipper made his way out of the living room, but before he could fully leave, Grunkle Stan had called his name. Dipper turned around and could see Grunkle Stan patting the yellow couch seat next to him. "I need to ask you something kiddo."

Dipper walked back to the couch and plopped down next to Stan, nearly staring at him, waiting for his question, which would probably end up being a command to do some sort of chore. "Yeah?" He asked innocently. Grunkle Stan seemed to be staring off into the distance, as if the question he was about to ask was a huge burden that weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Yesterday... your parents called." Grunkle Stan sighed, shut off the television and looked towards the floor, away from his grand-nephew.

Dipper had seen this look before. It was one of defeat, of hopelessness, and the same one he had worn after he had given up on getting the shack back from Gideon and decided to send them back home to California for the rest of the summer. "I know..." Dipper said slowly. The rain was smacking loudly against the window now as another flash of lightning lit up the mostly dark room. The loud boom of thunder didn't startle this time, he was well too focused on Stan to be scared. "They asked if you could take us to the doctor..." Dipper had heard the beginning part of the phone conversation that took place yesterday morning between his parents and Stan. Most of the one-sided talk included Stan saying "Okay" or "Hmmhmm" multiple times, along with constant head nodding and the occasional writing down of an important note.

"Yes. They did say that. But there was a reason they wanted you to go to the doctor..." Grunkle Stan got up from the couch and went to the doorway of the living room, checking down both hallways and then up the steps to the attic. He returned to the couch once he was assured no one was listening. "Your sister..."

Dipper interjected. "What's wrong? Is she going to be okay?" Dipper was now worried from Gravity Falls to Timbuktu about his sister and whether or not she was going to be okay.

"She's fine..." Stan drifted off and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small inhaler. "... The doctors think she might be developing asthma... Nothing too big to worry about."

"Why aren't you telling her then?" Dipper whispered, looking at the L-shaped inhaler and examining the print on the cartridge which would help Mabel breathe easier if she ever suffered an attack.

"Your parents are afraid... that she'll... overreact." Grunkle Stan placed the inhaler in Dipper's hand. "Do you think you could stay with her and use this if she ever needed it?"

"Well.. yeah... But how long have mom and dad known?" Dipper pondered aloud curiously to Stan as he took the inhaler and placed it in his pocket.

"A few months ago your parents noticed she was having trouble breathing outside. They knew she wouldn't admit it, so they took her to the doctors with you for a "routine checkup." She didn't show signs that she had it bad enough where she would need the inhaler, so they kept her on watch. It turns out that she has Mild Intermittent Asthma. She could have an attack right now, or never again. The doc doesn't think it will develop into anything worse, but he gave us this, just to be safe." Grunkle Stan leaned back in his seat and relaxed a little, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Especially since he had witnessed certain horrific events in the past, with a certain someone who was very close to him and a traumatic hospital experience... one that he got the blame for.

"What happens when I'm not with her?" Dipper questioned.

"That's the thing. You're _going _to be around her, no matter where she goes. At least until I can call your parents next week and they decide what to do." Stan informed Dipper as he turned the television back on.

"Why can't you call them now?" Dipper was a little upset that he wouldn't be able to go for his walks alone in the forest any more... well, at least for the next week.

"They went out of the country." Stan shrugged as he flipped through the channels, looking for something even remotely interesting to watch. When Stan finally found something interesting to watch he turned to Dipper and could see Mabel standing in the doorway out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Dip, wanna go upstairs and plan our next adventure?" She asked with a brace-filled smile, wobbling on her heels when she leaned back on them before tipping herself forward.

Dipper glanced at Grunkle Stan, who gave him a wink and a gentle nod. Dipper stood up and followed Mabel up the stairs, not saying a word to his great-uncle as he left the room.

"What was that about?" Mabel curiously asked as they reached the attic door and opened it up. There was another crash of thunder which caused the lights to flicker briefly.

"Oh nothing... Grunkle Stan just asked me how... we were doing. You know, since we've been away from home for a while now." Dipper gritted his teeth. He absolutely hated having to lie to his sister, but it was for the better... at least for now.

"Cool... So what are we going to do about this whole journal and haunted hospital thing?" Mabel changed the subject, which was a huge relief for Dipper.

He reached into his vest and pulled out the tattered red journal. Dipper flipped through the pages softly, not looking for anything in particular. "I'm not sure. I guess the only thing we can do is investigate, right?"

"I suppose." Mabel shrugged and hopped onto her bed. It was clear to Dipper that she was worried about something. He could tell by the way she wasn't as giddy as usual and the fact that she was biting her nails.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked, jumping up on the bed across the room and placing the journal gently on his pillow.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that's something is wrong. Everything is all fine and dandy here." Mabel spoke quickly, nearly to the point where Dipper had to guess what half the words she said were. Dipper glared at his sister, and she choked under the pressure. "Okay... I guess I'm kind of scared. Especially since Grunkle Stan said that place freaked him out." Mabel whimpered and leaned back onto her bed.

"He's probably just saying that because the outside looked creepy. Besides, most of the stories about anything supernatural in Gravity Falls are completely and utterly false." Dipper said before pausing and trying to think of something else comforting to say, but he was drawing a blank.

Luckily enough there was a tapping coming from behind the attic door. Dipper and Mabel both turned to the entrance after hearing the knocking sound that interrupted their conversation. Standing in the doorway was none other than Wendy Corduroy.

"'Sup guys!" Wendy said, closing the door behind her.

"Wendy!" Dipper said a little too loudly before clearing his throat. "What are you doing here?" He asked casually, trying to play it cool.

"The power went off at my house, so I figured that I'd come over here and see what you two were up to, especially since Tambry won't answer her phone... which is a complete shock." Wendy walked up to Mabel's bed and climbed onto it, sitting next to Mabel. "So what are you two up to?"

Of course Dipper didn't want Wendy coming along on a potential paranormal adventure with him and Mabel, especially after what happened in the Dusk 2 Dawn a few weeks back. Dipper was prepared to lie when Mabel just had to open her mouth. "We're going to go to the abandoned Gravity Falls Psychiatric Hospital and figure out a mystery!" Mabel said gleefully. The girl wearing the pink sweater had other plans, she wanted to get Dipper some more time with Wendy.

Dipper smacked his hand on his face after Mabel announced their plans to Wendy. However, he found himself slowly lowering his hand after the red-haired teen began talking. "The old Gravity Falls Asylum? That's pretty cool! Mind if I tag a long with a couple of friends? I heard this place is haunted, and we've wanted to check out the grounds for a couple of years now."

"You have?" Dipper asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. There was another crash of thunder, that shook the room.

"Totally. I think the whole convenience store fiasco threw us off a little, but I'm definitely going, whether or not my friends tag along." Wendy smiled and patted Mabel's head. "So what kind of mystery are you two trying to figure out?"

Dipper thought on his toes and spoke up before Mabel could. "Oh, we're just trying to figure out why it's abandoned."

"You mean... you haven't heard the stories?" Wendy seemed slightly surprised that the twins hadn't heard the tale of the missing reporter. It was a tale that every Gravity Falls resident knew, and the reason why no one dared to visit the abandoned asylum. Dipper and Mabel cautiously shook their heads, wondering where Wendy was headed in this late-afternoon conversation. Wendy smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Buckle up you two, because I'm about to tell you the tale of the missing reporter."

* * *

_**A/N: So there's another reason why the twins were at the doctor... will it come into play later on? Not to mention, a back story for the asylum... Like Wendy said, buckle up, because the ride is just beginning. Make sure to fave, follow and review!**_


	3. Window

Wendy returned to the twins' room after leaving briefly to fetch something downstairs. When she arrived, her hands were holding a bag of popcorn and a flashlight, both of which she probably snagged from the kitchen. The red-haired teen silently closed the wooden door behind her and locked it for dramatic effect. Wendy turned around and looked at each of the twins before beckoning them to come over with her flexing index finger. Lightning flashed outside the window of the dark room as the twins climbed out of bed and sat down on the wooden floor in front of Wendy's stool.

Wendy took a handful of popcorn out of the bag before passing it to Dipper, who placed it between himself and his sister so that they could share the contents of the oily and greasy bag. Dipper and Mabel stared silently at Wendy, who swallowed some pieces of popcorn and then turned on the flashlight. She held the flashlight underneath her chin, giving an evil and grim façade to the apathetic teen's face.

Wendy started the story speaking in a slow and deep manner in attempt to darken the mood. "Like all good stories, we start with once upon a time..."

* * *

"Jack!" A shorter man looked up from his intensive scribbling of notes at his small desk to see his large boss, Mr. Richardson, come storming into his cubicle.

"Yes sir?" Jack said with a large grin as he clicked his pen and placed it inside the small pocket on his collared shirt. Jack was a younger man fresh out of college. He usually came into work wearing a striped collared shirt, jeans and big round glasses that sat atop his smaller nose. Not to mention, he had prematurely thinning hair and still wore braces, despite not needing them for over ten years.

Mr. Richardson slammed a piece of paper on Jack's desk. "I swear to god, I am this close to firing you Underwood!" The hefty man brought his chubby thumb and index finger millimeters apart. "Now take a guess what you did wrong this time." He was yelling to the point where everyone in the office had put what they were doing on hold and turned to stare at the display that was unfolding in front of them. "I'll give you a hint. It's the same damn thing as last time, and the time before that!"

"I forgot to separate paragraphs?" Jack responded, unsure of the answer.

Mr. Richardson was steaming now. "No!" The large, yet miraculously strong man, grabbed at Jack's collar and pulled him across the office and into his room. "Back to work!" He shouted angrily at the rest of the employees as he slammed the door shut and closed the blinds in his office. The echoing shouts from Mr. Richardson easily penetrated the glass, making his speech audible to the idle employees. "Do you really think that paragraphs were the problem? Are you really that moronic?" Mr. Richardson slammed his fist down on his desk, causing Jack to jump along with the items on the oak furniture.

"No sir?" Jack said softly, nearly choking on his words and half ready to sprint out of the office with his tear ducts bursting with salty water.

Mr. Richardson sat down in his swivel chair and laid his round head on the desk in tiredness. He looked up and spoke softly to Jack. "Then please, tell me what's wrong with this paper." Mr. Richardson picked up a photocopied version of the paper and handed it gently to Jack, who took it cautiously away from Mr. Richardson's stubby fingers.

Jack carefully read over the paper and even double checked it for grammatical, spelling or any other possible errors. But when his search came up empty, he shook his head and placed it back in Mr. Richardson's waiting hands. "It looks all right to me boss. I couldn't find any spelling, grammatical or other possible errors. It's just your normal Bigfoot sighting article."

Mr. Richardson perked up and raised his finger, motioning for Jack to cease his talking. "There's your problem." He said softly before raising his voice to the equivalent of a jet engine. "We don't run those bullshit articles here!" He stood up and crumpled the article into a ball before aimlessly throwing it across the room. "We're a newspaper for goodness sake, not a damn tabloid." Mr. Richardson peered down at his notes before grabbing Jack's shoulder and escorting him over to the door.

The rest of the employees could see their boss' shadow approaching the door, causing them to scurry around like mice and return to their jobs. "The Psychiatric Hospital on the edge of town is closing down." Mr. Richardson said, patting Jack's shoulder softly as he opened the door with his other hand. "Get me a good story, or don't come back at all!" He shouted, slamming the door in front of Jack's face.

* * *

"Mr. Richardson?" Dipper scoffed, chuckling to himself as Wendy took a sip of water to cool her vocal chords. "Let me guess..." Dipper began making obscure hand motions to show his displeasure with the story so far. "...his first name was Mr."

"Will you stop Dipper?" Mabel pleaded with eyes that grew wide when she turned back to the red-haired teen. "I think it's a great story Wendy."

"Thanks." Wendy said before swallowing her last drop of water. There was another flash of lightning and a crash of thunder while Wendy picked up the flashlight and placed it back under her chin. "But we're not done yet..." Wendy did her best evil laugh while Mabel joined in and attempted to laugh maniacally as well. Dipper shook his head and waited for Wendy to continue with the story. "With no options other than to head out for the closing Gravity Falls Psychiatric Hospital, Jack grabbed his bag from his cubicle and snatched a new notepad from the supplies cabinet. The other employees whispered to each other with soft murmurs and pointed at Jack as he solemnly walked by..."

* * *

"Stupid Mr. Richardson... I'll show him one day." Jack spat as he flung his bag into the passenger seat of his beat up maroon sedan.

Jack clumsily walked around the back of his car and opened his door up. He immediately stumbled backwards and fell to the ground in horror as a snake popped out from under his seat and slithered up towards the headrest. He could hear a few of his female co-workers walk by and laugh at him, talking loudly to one another about how hilarious that prank was.

It was the fifth prank played on Jack in the past two weeks. Three of these 'jokes' were created by co-workers and included ketchup packets being placed under toilet seats, an eyebrow being shaved off when Jack had accidentally fell asleep at his desk, and someone putting laxatives into his coffee. The other prank was back at his apartment when one of Jack's neighbors who was constantly messing with him decided to set the sprinklers off, soaking every square inch of his living quarters.

Jack stood up from the pavement and waited an entire hour for the snake to leave the car. When the serpent finally slithered off, Jack got in and drove off silently to the Psychiatric Hospital for the interview his boss demanded. The drive was relatively short, but calming, with the broad and clear horizon being the only sight in front of Jack for most of the trip. When Jack reached the asylum, he noticed that no cars were sitting in the parking lot and the entire outside of the building was empty, with the exception of a few traffic cones. He pulled up to a spot right next to the cobblestone steps that lead to the large steel door that was supposed to be the entrance.

The reporter shut his car off and stepped out onto the cracked pavement. Hanging around his neck was a Polaroid camera, swinging freely from side to side while his hands were stuffed with a yellow notepad and a couple black and blue pens. Using his hip to shut the car door, Jack stuck a pen in his mouth so he could put the others in the pockets of his jeans while he walked up the stone steps.

Jack placed the notepad in between his arms and knocked on the door. His knock echoed throughout the inside of the empty building, yet somehow, the door opened without anyone pulling on it from the other side. Jack poked his head inside. "Hello?" His voice echoed down the empty halls as he stepped in, the door closing behind him. Locking Jack Underwood in the asylum, forever.

* * *

Wendy shut the flashlight off and spoke softly. "The local legend states the Jack screamed, like a girl of course, and attempted to get out. But since there were no windows, he died there. Now his ghost haunts the remnants of the building... or something like that." Wendy got up from her stool and turned the light on, causing the twins to temporarily shield their eyes from the incoming brightness. "Also, apparently you can see his face at the very top of the asylum in the only window on the sixth story. That's why no one dares to go inside." Wendy sat back down on the stool and waited for a reaction from the twins.

"That's it?" Dipper laughed insecurely. "That's the story?" He smiled and stood up. "I thought it was actually going to be scary." Mabel sat there silently, looking at her brother. "The scariest part was the door shutting on him, which could have been caused by the wind. Heck, the guy is probably alive in there living off the food left behind."

Dipper shook his head and hopped up onto his bed, falling backwards as he laughed and took off his hat. Mabel and Wendy sat silently, their attention no longer on Dipper, but at the window, which was dripping with rain.

"Uhhh... Dipper." Mabel and Wendy stuttered oddly in unison, their voices were shaking nervously with fear.

Dipper sat up and noticed that both Wendy and Mabel were no longer looking at him, but at the window outside. There was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning as the lights int he room went dark. Dipper could feel the book start to shake on his bed again and he immediately turned to the window where the rain wasn't it's usual clear color. No, this rain was stained red, like the color of blood.

Written neatly on the window were three letters that formed one word. That one word made Dipper, Wendy and Mabel reconsider going to the asylum. It struck fear into their hearts and minds. But most importantly, it told Dipper that the story wasn't just another legend, but part of the paranormal that occurred daily in Gravity Falls.

Dipper gulped and read the word aloud, sending the room into a silent frenzy. "Die."

* * *

**A/N: Be sure to fave, follow and review!**


End file.
